


My life, freely given.

by SkyboxZoo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Respawn Mechanics, your honor they care each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyboxZoo/pseuds/SkyboxZoo
Summary: Techno rubs at the bracelet on his right wrist. Everyone on the server has one. It’s a plain, black metal band with three green gems set into it. Well, they start with three gems. Not everyone has three any more.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 339





	My life, freely given.

**Author's Note:**

> tw: panic attack, narration that implies suicidal thinking

Techno rubs at the bracelet on his right wrist. Everyone on the server has one. It’s a plain, black metal band with three green gems set into it. Well, they start with three gems. Not everyone has three any more.

Death is common on the server. Hell, Techno’s communicator has been alerting him of Quackity dying about once every couple of hours to creepers for the last few days. But normal dying and respawning wasn’t enough for this server. No. In Dream’s own words, if someone died in a ‘plot important fashion’, it sticks. And if they die three times, they might not come back. 

That’s what had happened to Wilbur. The black band is still on Ghostbur’s wrist every time Techno sees him, but the gems are cracked and grayed out. The same goes for two of the stones on Tommy’s bracelet. 

Techno reaches into his inventory and pulls out an iron dagger. It’s edge is dulled, mostly because he uses it to make cuts in planks of wood when bored, but he found something interesting a few days ago. Carefully, he sticks the tip of the dagger under the edge of his leftmost gemstone. A little wiggle and it pops out of its setting.

A shiver runs down his spine, despite his heavy winter gear. Techno holds the life in his hand. It’s warm and fragile. He closes his fist around the gem as Tommy’s yelling echos up from his space below Techno’s house. 

The older sibling closes his eyes, sighs, and lets his head thump against the wall behind him. He’s glad that his little brother couldn’t hear the war that his logic and emotions were fighting between his ears. Only the stragglers of the war fought now, with the leading ideals already having come to an agreement and made peace.

Allies are always good, especially if it meant that his family stayed safe. Techno rubs his thumb over the green gem once more. He stood up from where he was sitting on the crafting table and climbed down the ladders to Tommy’s room. 

“Heyyyyy, Big T!”

Techno feels a smile slide onto his face. He let it. Tommy is now wearing an antarctic empire uniform. He didn’t need to know that Techno had stayed up for 3 days straight to finish it after he’d first realized that Tommy was staying with him. It was much better suited for the cold weather than the scraps of clothing that his little brother had shown up wearing. 

“Hey, Tommy.” His boots land heavy on the concrete. Tommy didn’t like it when he was silent around the house, so Techno has been putting an effort to go against his instinct and start making noise while traversing the cottage. 

Tommy sits up from where he’d been reclining on his bed. “What’re we doing today?”

“You aren’t doing much.” Techno raises his hand to cut off Tommy’s protests. “I’m going to go to L’manberg later, but you can stay here and take care of the turtles and bees. Can I see your arm?”

Tommy frowns, but holds his arm out to Techno.

“Other one.”

Tommy swaps arms, and Techno rolls up his brother’s sleeve, revealing the band on his wrist. The elder reaches into his inventory and pulls out the knife. He stops when Tommy yanks his arm out of his gentle grip. His little brother slams into the cobblestone with enough force to make Techno flinch. 

Techno’s eyes widen to match the dinner plates of his brother’s. Carefully, he sets the knife down on the floor, and shows Tommy that his hands are empty. Techno can see tremors running through Tommy’s form, even through his layers of clothing. His breath is coming in short, raspy gasps

Techno purposely softens his voice and face, apologizing and saying, “I’m sorry. I should’ve told you what I was doing. It won’t happen again.”

Tommy blinks a few times. He blinks again and actually sees his brother instead of someone else. The tension syphons out of his shoulders and Tommy averts his gaze from Techno, shrinking into himself even more. His breathing is still shaky and uneven.

“I’m sorry.”

Techno shook his head and lowered his hands, but keeping them in Tommy’s view. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Tommy. I promise.” He ignored the dampness around his brother’s eyes.

Tommy doesn’t say anything, but he does swallow and unclench his jaw. 

“Can I see your arm again? I won’t hurt you.”

Again, Tommy says nothing. He holds his arm out to Techno, eyes closed, and lets a harsh breath out through his nose, like he’s bracing for something to hurt him. 

Techno retrieves the dagger from the floor. Carefully, he turns Tommy’s arm over so that the lives on his bracelet are visible. Two of the gemstones are cracked and gray, stark in contrast to the one green gem, the boy’s one remaining life. Pressing the tip of the blade one of the lost lives’ edges, Techno removes it. He slips the life he took from himself into the notch on Tommy’s wrist. 

The older brother knows it’s worked when the younger inhales sharply, eyes snapping open. Techno lets go as Tommy withdraws his arm. He stares at the gem with wide eyes. 

Tommy’s breath grows unsteady, and he starts shaking again. He’s clutching his right wrist with his left hand. There are tears in his eyes, but a grin is splitting his face. Before Techno can even open his mouth, Tommy’s arms are wrapped around him. 

With a flick of the wrist, the dagger is out of Techno’s hand and in his hotbar. Techno doesn’t register what Tommy is doing, but he knows he shouldn’t have the weapon that close to him. A second later, he feels that Tommy is shuttering against his chest. Techno hesitates, and then returns the hug. They stay there for a minute, Tommy rattling in Techno’s arm’s, face buried in the fur of brother’s cape.

Tommy breaks the embrace first. He shoots upright, one hand on Techno’s shoulder and the other wiping tears off his cheeks. He’s so ecstatic that he’s tripping over his words.

“Techno Techno Techno where did you- how did you- how did you get this?” Tommy’s gaze is bouncing between his brother and the new life he’s been given. He grips his wrist and pushes the gemstone into Techno’s face, like he wasn’t just the one who’d given it to him. “Where did you get this?”

Techno lifts his wrist, showing Tommy his bracelet. “I gave you one of mine.”

Something in his chest grows cold as Tommy’s expression falls. Tommy freezes, and then starts clawing at his wrist. Techno lunges forward, grabbing Tommy by the wrist. He cringes as Tommy freezes in his grasp. A moment later, Tommy shakes it off, and fights against Techno.

“I can’t take this, Techno.” Tommy’s eyes are frantic and his breathing is picking up again.

“You aren’t taking it, Tommy. I’m giving it to you.”

Tommy stops fighting his brother’s hold. Techno can still see his hands twitching, wanting to pull the live out of himself.

“Tommy, look at me.”

After a moment of staring at the band on his wrist, Tommy turns his head towards Techno. He’s looking at his brother’s face, but won’t look him in the eyes. 

“You’re not taking anything from me.” Techno removes a hand from Tommy’s wrist and sets it under his brother’s chin. Gently, Techno lifted Tommy’s gaze until their eyes met. “This is my life, freely given to you. I expect nothing in return, except for you to use it to its fullest. Do you understand?”

Tommy blinks, with tears in his eyes. “Yeah,” he croaked.

“Good.” Techno nods and releases Tommy’s other wrist. He hesitates, and then rustles his hand through his brother’s hair. Tommy jumps at the contact. He blinks twice. A smile breaks onto his face, and he lets out the most infectious laughter that Techno knows. Techno joins in. Next thing he knows, Tommy is moving past him and already halfway up the ladder, yelling, “Now we’re on even playing fields!”

Techno barks a laugh and follows after his brother into their home. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Tommy.”

“Yes it is!” 

Techno can hear his chests opening and closing, and let himself indulge in the warm feeling in his chest. Tommy’s starting to recover, and he’s going to help his brother however he can. He thumbs the empty spot on his band, and then moves onto one of his two remaining lives. Phil’s band only had space for one life, but there was someone Tommy cared about who was in danger. But that could wait a few days. Right now, he wants to spend time with his brother.

Even if it involves a lot of cobblestone towers on his front lawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey! come talk to me on my [tumblr!](https://skybiome.tumblr.com/) i hit 50 followers and im doing a little writing celebration.


End file.
